1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technique of performing settings in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic musical instrument has many functions such as sound generation in various tones, automatic performance and so on. For these functions, various settings, for example, setting of a tone to be generated, setting of parameter of a tone, setting of automatic performance and so on are performed, and then processing in the electronic musical instrument is controlled according to the settings. The various settings are often performed using controls provided on a control panel of the electronic musical instrument. In this case, a larger number of controls are required with an increase in the number of available functions to make the control panel very complicated. Hence, a technique has been developed, in which a function assigned to one control can be arbitrarily changed so that an item to be set using the one control can be arbitrarily changed to another item (for example, Document 1).    Document 1: Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2009-217027